


假如人类有尾巴

by himawariiii



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawariiii/pseuds/himawariiii
Summary: 簧 别看了
Kudos: 1





	假如人类有尾巴

**Author's Note:**

> 簧 别看了

王晨艺讨厌他的尾巴。

上生物课老师讲到这章内容时，是他有史以来没有打瞌睡听得最认真的一堂课，结束后却最沮丧。  
因为老师生动地描述了断尾的痛苦及种种后遗症。  
他害怕死了。

王晨艺讨厌他的尾巴，甚至想偷偷割掉尾巴。

小时候他不讨厌，甚至还暗喜，因为和他妹打架时他可以抓着他妹的尾巴把人拽近了攻击，他妹妹却抓不了他的尾巴，因为太小了。

虽然人类是灵长类，但人类的尾巴却突破了种族限制，有非常非常多的亚种。  
王晨艺的妹妹长着一条毛茸茸的长尾巴。没长成的时候光光的有些丑，后来毛发越长越长，翘起来跟朵花似的特好看。

王晨艺超羡慕。  
他自己的尾巴又短又小，却也毛茸茸的，又松又蓬，离远看就像是屁股上顶着个毛球。

王晨艺羡慕有长尾巴的人，也不喜欢别人说他的尾巴。  
他总是穿长的上衣，下摆能盖住屁股，把尾巴藏进去。这样别人看见了最多说句，“你尾巴还能藏这么严实啊。”  
至少不会被说是毛球。

可脱了衣服就遮不住，外套短了也遮不住。所以创造营里所有人都知道王老师有一个毛绒绒的短尾巴。  
但看他遮遮掩掩的样子，大部分人心想，原来他不喜欢被人说呀，就很体贴地闭嘴。

当然不是所有人。

“老王你这尾巴太可爱了跟小姑娘似的。“  
很没有眼力见儿也不怕被打的勇士一号在某说。

“王老师里这个尾巴还是蛮符合里形象的噻。”  
有眼力见儿但是不说话可能会憋死的勇士二号张某说。

这还不是压死他的最后一根稻草。

有一天他起晚了，训练服上衣没拉好，短尾巴露了一大半在外头也没发现。  
他慌慌张张地往练习室跑，一个站姐看见他一边兴奋地打招呼，一边举着相机不停按快门。他回头挥了挥手就要走，后头却突然传来一句话，还是不知道借了谁的大扩音喇叭喊的。  
“晨晨你的尾巴好可爱！把衣服拉上去点让妈妈看看吧！”

“噗！”  
是哪位勇士没憋住笑？  
噢，是不怕死的在某。

王晨艺顿时脸都要烧冒气儿了。  
我尾巴短，但是我唧唧大！他气呼呼的。

但结果是，之后王晨艺不是阔腿裤，就是长外套，宁可把裤子后头顶起个包也要藏好。  
即使野姐想补救，明令禁止在超话传播王晨艺尾巴的无码高清图，但架不住有人私下里偷偷发，甚至还有微博账号“今天王晨艺的尾巴营业了吗”。  
于是王晨艺藏得更严实了。

从此野圈只流传着关于尾巴的传说，却再也没有人见过。

以至于当他和男朋友正准备做些十八岁以下禁止观看的事情的时候，摸到屁股鼓鼓囊囊一大包，对方疑惑了。

“这是啥？”

“是我的尾巴。”  
他扭扭捏捏地扯下长裤，憋久了的毛球“刷”一下弹出来，尾巴毛压久了却还是蓬松的。

“你怎么不告诉我你的尾巴这么可爱。”  
对方说就罢了，还上手摸，握着毛球跟撸猫似的玩。王晨艺被摸得起鸡皮疙瘩，伸手去制止对方。  
“你还继不继续呀？”  
“继续，当然继续，”对方的长尾巴滑上来缠住他的手腕，“我想到一个好玩的东西，我教你啊。”

前面讲过王晨艺老羡慕长尾巴的人了，所以他找对象也按这个标准找的。他对象那尾巴有点基因变异，半粗不细地还特长，垂下来到小腿肚，特别的是没有毛却长了鳞片，跟蛇尾巴似的。  
他第一眼看到这尾巴觉得可帅了。

但是现在他很后悔。

他觉得帅到爆的尾巴正缠着他的唧唧，冰冰凉凉的，还有点粗糙，刮得他又麻又痒。对方还不安好心地拿尾巴尖儿往前端的小孔里钻，王晨艺觉得自己的唧唧又热又涨，偏偏前头还被堵住了，  
他难耐地挺起胸口贴着对方的胸肌蹭，搂着对方的脖子凑上去要亲。

对方一手捏着他的毛尾巴捋，另一只手插在他屁股里进进出出，指尖特恶劣地对着敏感点刮来刮去，先前灌进去的润滑液流了一屁股，沾上尾巴湿哒哒的。

那尾巴毛打湿了贴在身上，显出尾巴本来的样子，小小的一团，怕是还没有成年人的手掌长。男人把那短尾巴握在手里撸，没轻没重的，把王晨艺尾椎骨的皮肤都给撞红了。

他哼哼唧唧地撒了好一会儿娇，还没亲到，却被玩出了一脑门子汗，收尖的眼角红彤彤的，忍不住瘪着嘴，是顶委屈的样子。

“你干嘛不亲我——”故意拖长的尾音平时听是撒娇，在床上就是勾引人。

男人却跟没听见似的，抽出手指换了更粗大的东西就往里顶。那入口缩得紧，就算早就玩开了，被猛地撑大还是难受。

王晨艺忍不住疼，张开嘴喘，鲜红的舌尖露出一小截，看得人眼热，只想塞个粗长的玩意进那嘴里插上一插。

男人的性器插进去一半，卡在中间被夹得不爽，索性把人压倒了，腰猛地一挺，窄小的肠道被破开，硬挺的冠头狠擦过敏感点。王晨艺被刺激得差点弹起来，又被按回去，尾巴根都无意识地颤。

男人缓慢地摸着他背后安抚，好一会儿才缓过来，气急地锤人，却被攥了腕子按在胸口，又被掐了下巴堵住嘴。男人舌头顶开牙齿闯进口腔一通搅和，直把人吻得喘不过气，连眼泪都渗出来。

男人下半身埋在穴道里却不动，涨涨的，王晨艺抬起腿盘上对方的腰，忍不住扭腰催着人动。他前边儿还被蛇尾巴缠着，涨得青筋暴起，一抖一抖地要喷出点东西才爽快，可马眼被男人的尾巴尖儿堵着要把他逼疯了。

他终是忍不出开口求饶，声音跟要哭似的：”你动一动、动一动嘛…“

男人松开他可怜兮兮的唧唧，换了手去摸，拇指按着冠头搓，没两下就搓出精，把人玩得挂在自己身上不停哆嗦，穴道也一缩一缩地痉挛。

还没等他爽过这阵男人就开始动，两手卡着胯骨把人往下压，同时腰又往前撞，囊袋拍在臀肉上啪啪作响，穴道内的凶器次次狠戾地摩擦前列腺，磨得他尖叫出声。

”唔！你、你慢一点，我难受…“他咬着自己的手指不停颤抖，咽不下的呻吟和浪叫都顺着嘴角漏出来，听在男人耳朵里就是最好的催情剂。

刚射完一波还硬不起来，却因为撞击前列腺的刺激前边不停地流水，失禁般的快感更让他觉得羞耻。王晨艺捏着男人的胳膊，指尖掐到发白，男人抽插得更狠，仿佛一头发情的雄兽。

他贴着男人的颈侧讨好地亲，小猫似的叫，眼泪也流出来，自己也说不清是痛哭的还是爽哭的。男人却不知道打了什么坏心眼，握着他的尾巴揉了揉，就要压弯了往他穴里塞，吓得他搂紧了对方的脖子：“不要！我不要！你不要放进去！”

男人充耳不闻，撑开一点点就要把尾巴塞进去，穴口周围的皱褶都撑开了，皮肤发白，含着两个东西却还是无意识地收缩，将进去的东西吞得更里面。

王晨艺脸都涨红了，他那尾巴本来就碰得少，稍微一点点刺激就很敏感，此刻被自己的穴夹着，穴口涨得爽，尾巴夹得也爽，这奇异的“自慰”感又羞耻又舒爽，他哭得上气不接下气，鼻头都哭红了。

男人一看玩过头了赶紧停下来哄：“不哭了不哭了，我该死，你打死我好不好？”

“你…嗝，你混蛋！”得，哭得都打嗝了，“说了让你、不要玩我的尾巴，你怎么这么讨厌啊。”

“好好好，我混蛋，”男人搂着人哄，可偏偏怀里的人抽抽嗒嗒的，下面也一缩一缩，夹得他更燥了，“我不玩你的尾巴，你来玩我的尾巴好不好？”

说着也没管人同不同意，蛇尾巴就贴着王晨艺的大腿滑到后边，先是盘着短尾巴磨了一圈，把人磨得一阵叫，又顺着被撑开的缝隙就钻进去，鳞片挤在内壁和性器之间刮过去，两个人都爽得直抽气。

蛇尾巴往里直钻到敏感的凸起才停下，尾巴尖贴着那处轻轻地蹭，细小却坚硬的鳞片刮擦软肉，像是虫子啃咬似的，要不是被男人抱着，王晨艺早缩着逃了。

他全身上下不停地颤，密密麻麻的快感从身体内部炸开，眼前阵阵白光闪过，大腿不停地抽搐，爽得手脚都蜷缩起来。男人却在这要命的时候开始动，冠头对准敏感点撞，蛇尾巴被挤得在穴道里滑来滑去，内壁被磨得要起火。穴口也被鳞片磨蹭得发红肿胀，每次抽插都带出一点鲜红的肠肉，复又顶回去，可怜兮兮地都合不拢了。

王晨艺是真受不住这刺激，靠在男人肩头话都说不出，大张着嘴喘气，涎水顺着嘴角留了一下巴。

男人揽着人狠操了足有上百次，最后捏着他饱满的臀肉往自己胯骨上压，力度大到像是要把囊袋也塞进去。同时蛇尾巴也迅速地抽出来，鳞片像倒刺似的在内壁上狠狠刮过。王晨艺爽得眼白上翻，摊着不动了。

等男人缓过神才想起去看他。  
艹，搞晕了。

从此之后王晨艺再也没嫌弃自己的尾巴。

可喜可贺。


End file.
